Battle Cry
by TheAllstar2009
Summary: Titans have become more intelligent. Recently they have become more stronger, lethal, and more blood thirsty. Humanity is decreasing and the population of Titans is increasing. What in the world is going on? "This is our last hope." Hanji said. "Will it work?" Levi questioned. With one push of a button, the sky flashed the color of blood. Slight shipping, but not the main focus.
1. SOS

**Hello Readers, its been a while. I would like to inform you that I am done with Slave Trade and I apologize to you for not finishing it. I have no inspiration for it, and honestly I'm not that much into vocaloid anymore. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you understand. I hope you can try my new story out and I hope you will enjoy it :) **

**-TA2**

* * *

><p>Kluptopia is a planet composed of many different and unique worlds. How are the world's formed? When an idea of a story is strong enough to pull you into a completely new and separate universe, a world bubbles up out of no where and attaches itself to other distinct worlds. You could say that Kluptopia resembled a cluster.<p>

At one time, the joint planets allowed each of its citizens to travel freely from one world to another, giving each individual the experience of a different culture. With this freedom of travel, men have been given the chance to grasp the legends and secrets behind each earth. Men were left with a growing knowledge and a hunger for education about this interesting planet of planets. However...

Not everything was peaches and cream. Civilization is balanced out with its own dangers. Not only were men allowed to travel from one place to the other, so could the evils of each world. Due to this issue, the planets created a device that could signal SOS distress calls when in the need of aid. Although each world only contained one, it rarely used the device. Many battles that ended either in success or failure, humanity would still prevail. Everything, you could say, was well balanced... until one world, created by the darkest unthinkable, joined the planet of planets.

This world contained the Enemy of Humanity.

Civilization of the planet Shingeki no Kyojin was thinning out, becoming desperate for the aid of other planets. Titans, ginormous and heinous beasts, began to eat, murder, and destroy its inhabitants. With the flashing SOS signal left in the sky, 5 brave planets, including all of its dwellers, volunteered to help the helpless planet and to prevent the spreading of the titans to the other worlds. The harsh and gory battle didn't even last 2 years and sadly, resulted in defeat. You would think that defeat was hard enough loosing lives, but this defeat destroyed the 5 worlds, erasing their complete existence.

When the story of the missing planets had spread to other worlds, fear gained control. Fear of being completely erased off the face of Kluptopia made each earth block or destroy its bridges that were linked with other planets. Some even had magical forces cast upon itself as a shield of defense. Others used whatever they could to defend themselves. What happened to the devices that signaled the SOS calls? The majority of them had been hidden, while some earths were so afraid that they demolished the rest.

No one thought twice about helping the planet that was _still _ in grave peril. Shingeki no Kyojin was left to fend for itself.

**XXXX**

MANY, MANY, MANY YEARS LATER.

**AOT POV**

The sun shone brightly; the wind blew harshly; the hearts of soldiers pounded rapidly.

"KEEP IN FORMATION!" a lead officer shouted.

"Levi!" a female called for. Usually no one dared to call the captain by his first name because they knew that they would face the man's brutal wrath, but this woman didn't care. "We need to head east to the forest between the two mountains!"

The man didn't reply. He pulled the reigns of his horse to the desired direction to which the brunet of a woman told him. His gray eyes reflected the seriousness he felt toward the mission and the hatred he felt for the _enemies_ that dare try to stand in there way.

The trampling of horse' feet and the rush of the wind against their faces were the only noise heard. So far, no signs of those ruthless titans. The forest to which the four-eyed female, also known as Hanji, had pointed out to was approaching them. It was absolutely necessary that they make it passed this forest and up the mountain that stand behind it. The purpose of this mission was to locate a rumored ancient ruin of a city (more like a camp). It seems pointless to go after some ruin that they have know proof of existing, but the legend behind it convinced Hanji otherwise.

The mission was opposed at first, well actually quiet of few times, but Hanji-san was determined to so see if the myth about this ruin was really true. What is this myth exactly? well,-

"You better be right that there's a hidden SOS signal device in that mountain and that it will do what you say it will, Sh*tty glasses." Levi coldly spat, whipping the reigns of his horse signaling for it to go faster.

"I'm positive. All the evidence adds up." Hanji reassured. "What else could it possibly be?..." She quietly asked herself.

"KEEP FORMATION!" a reminder to the rest of the squad. "ENTERING FOREST! HIGHER YOUR GUARDS!"

The forest was dark, only allowing certain beams of light to seep through the thick and humid environment. No signs of titans yet, although there were signs of titans recently inhabiting the area: knocked over trees, squished plants, corpses of animals lying just about everywhere. The stench made Levi snicker in disgust. The air was thickly filled with that rusty blood scent and raw flesh.

The more they rode their horses into the creepy forest, the less they saw of signs involving the horrid beasts. The sun is lowering; they need to complete this mission fast.

The squad began making there way up the mountain, safely and quickly with their horses. The examined high and low for and hints of the opening to the hidden ruin inside the mountain.

"Squad Leader Hanji! I found something!" a recruit yelled.

Hanji and Levi rushed to where the young soldier was pointing at. Sure enough, it was indeed the opening to the ruin.

"Excellent work" Hanji smiled. She and Levi hopped off their horses and made their way to the ruin entrance. Hanji called for a few soldiers to join her and Levi to voyage on in the almost-collapsed ruin. The rest had to stand guard outside. They really needed to hurry; they were great distances from the protection of the walls.

The entrance was slanted and was barely held up by pieces of old and tarnished lumber. Levi jumped in, followed by Hanji and fellow soldiers. After lighting her torch, Hanji began to lead the way. The air was heavily dusty. The flame from the torch gave enough light to reveal that the ruin had once been a small camp of some sort. Parts of this camp had been crushed by either rock or other unidentified objects. Stone and ruble covered the the hard ground and old furnishings appeared to have been thrown throughout the place. What happened here?

Kicking her leg over a giant knocked down pillar, Hanji made her way to the center of the room. Something was standing perfectly untouched there. Levi followed her and also got a good look at this particular object. It was a carved, round-edged stone with strange and foreign symbols written all over it. On top of it was a painted trace of...a hand?

"Is this it?" Levi broke the silence. "the SOS signal; the one that can save our humanity?" He turned to look Hanji straight in the eyes.

Hanji swore that for a split second she saw something besides the normal stoic expression in his eyes; she looked passed that though. "If this is truly _it,_ the legend says that by using it, a distress signal will be sent to other lands, leading them to come to our aid." She looked down at the stone. She traced the markings with her finger.

"What if no one comes to our aid? What if this thing doesn't even work?!" Levi grabbed Hanji by the colar. Levi saw the look Hanji gave him; her eyes told him that this was their last hope. If it didn't work, they were going to have to search their world for another miracle.

Through the recent years, the population of Titans has increased and the population of humanity has decreased. The Titans have become more rougher, stronger, smarter, and more lethal. Humanity was barely surviving. It was only a matter of time before there were no people to protect. The sudden change in the Titans brought Hanji to do research; this time not entirely involving the monstrous creatures.

2 months ago when coming across an old book that was apparently published over 600 years ago, Hanji discovered about the myth about Kluptopia. Intrigued, Hanji read more about the make up of the planet of planets and how there were many different worlds that possessed Topanite- the distress signal launchers. If such a signal was devised for the aid from different worlds, why was it not used? Hidden inside the book was an old and faded map that apparently lead to the Topanite. At this point, she was desperate and took a chance at believing if such a launcher were to exist. And here it was, right in front of her. Will this actually work?

She looked Levi in the eyes. As if he knew what she was thinking, he gently released his hands from her colar.

She faced back to the strangely marked stone. Just when she was about to lay her hand on the symbol indicating launch-

"TITANS!" A voice from outside yelled.

Hanji quickly retracted her hand, moving her hand to her swords attached to her 3D maneuver gear. The soldiers that were with Levi and Hanji rushed outside to help their comrades. Right before they could even take one foot outside the door a Titan fell on the opening; taking out most of the upper layer crushing the camp. This made Levi, Hanji, and the other soldiers that were not squished by the beast and debris open in plain sight to the Titan. The soldiers charged at it.

The Titan watched two of them charge at his left and right sides. In one simple motion, the beast swung his right arm at them, throwing the two soldiers smash against the trees of the forest. Their blood staining innocent nature. Behind the Titan were more soldiers on the branches of the trees. Right when they thought they had a clear opening to its weak spot, its neck, the creature turned around quickly and stretched its mouth at an awful 280 degree. With the quick chop of its mouth, three soldiers were smashed and were swallowed.

Levi went to action and tried to lure the Titan away from Hanji. "HANJI! HURRY UP AND PUSH THAT F***ING BUTTON!"

Hanji turned back once more to the Topanite. She slammed her fist down on the button. After she had done so, a red light emitted from the device and was launched to the sky, making the its blue painted scenery into the color of flashing blood.

By the time she looked back and Levi, he had just finished the demon of a titan off. The only survivors were them alone. The bodies of the soldiers were scattered through the area, the liquid from their bodies covered the trees in a deep shade of red. Levi jumped off the titans body and grabbed Hanji. He pulled himself on his horse, then pulled Hanji up behind him, and took off back to the safety-behind the walls.

Levi's horse kept running, never slowing down. They managed to escape the forest and now were in the open fields. Two more hours before they make it behind the walls. Levi kept facing forward, "Zoe, what's going on with the sky?" he coolly and calmly asked.

She gazed up, "It's flashing red..." She quickly lowered her head back down and rested it on Levi's back, hiding the tears that filled her eyes. She clenched the man's cloak.

Did it work?

Will they receive any help?

"How many lives have to be lost for the sake of humanity's survival?" she cried.

**XXX**

**FT POV (A while earlier)**

Just another average day in Magnolia. Great weather, kind people, no corrupt government :D. The city was quite peaceful and tranquil, well it would be if it weren't for those noisy members of Fairy Tail.

**_Inside FT guild_**

The Fairy Tail guild. A large and magnificent building that homes Magnolia's strongest mages. Its lower floor containing a cozy cafeteria, a lounge area, and of course, the board that holds the 'glorious' missions that need to be completed. The upper floor was finely furnished and had spare rooms as resting areas.

"Get me another round!" a woman, who appears to have been drinking a lot of alcohol, shouted as she slammed her empty mug against the wood table.

"Cana, your drunk. That's enough!" A shirtless man yelled from across the room.

"I'm not durnk! I'm just finished my 9th barrel. By the way, WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT GREY?!" Cana yelled back, waving her mug in the air-emphasizing that it was empty. Her cup being filled by Fairy Tail's beauty, also known as Mirajane.

The man looked down to his chest, realizing that the drunkard was right. Panicking about where he had left his shirt.

Today, the guild was the usual- it was filled with the same noisy group of mages who would break into a wrestling match at any minute. Nothing exciting was happening this very day. It was like one of those days where everyone just got back from a long mission (more like arc haha) and took a day off.

"I'm soooooooooo booooorrrrrreeeeeedddddd!" a long exaggerated sigh from a man that proudly wore a red fairy tail symbol on his upper right arm. He practically dropped his upper body on his female friend, swinging his arms over her shoulders from behind.

"Nastu, your freaking heavy." Lucy complained. Although she tried to shake his weigh off of her, she had no success. She gave up and dragged him to the closest table and dropped him there.

"Must be my amazing muscle mass" laying on the bench, Natsu lazily flexed.

Lucy chuckled. A tint of blush peaked out.

"Yooouuuuu Liiiiiiikkkkkeeee hhhhiiiiiimmmm" A blue cat chanted at Lucy.

"OH SHUT IT CAT!" she swatted at the cat flying around in her face.

"Oi, Happy," Natsu got up, looking all serious..."What are we gonna do today?" All serious gone in an instant. He was still being overcome by boredom.

Just when Happy was about to answer him, the doors to the guild were harshly swung open. The whole guild went silent. A redheaded woman wearing knight armor appeared.

"MASTER! EVERYONE! THE SKY!" She yelled while running inside. Just then the fourth master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer, came down the stairs at a quick pace.

Everyone in the room looked toward the large windows of the guild. The sky...it was...flashing red?

"Master, what is going on!?" Erza questioned. "Thy sky...its flashing at an odd pattern."

Master Makarov had an appalled look. "I thought they destroyed the Topanites..." he said to himself quietly. His gaze shifted from the sky to his family; he could read the fear that filled their eyes.

"It's not just flashing in an odd pattern, it's flashing in Morse Code- It's signaling an SOS." His serious stare only made the members want to pry more about what was going on.

Erza had been the only one to hear what he said about Topanite. "Master," she said silently to him. "What is this Topanite?"

Makarov sighed. "I never thought a day like this would ever come again..." He faced the rest of the mages and began to tell the tale of Kluptopia and the peculiar system called Topanite. He also told them about how the worlds were connected.

"So that means someone needs our help," Natsu said. "We need to go save them!" His act of chivalry kicked in.

"Natsu, Hold on!" the master told him. "I must hurry to the magic council and discuss with them how we should deal with this. Until then, do not do anything. We do not know what planet needs help and we do not know what it's facing against." He rushed to the front doors of the guild. "Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, I leave you in charge until I come back." They nodded.

XXXX

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." the ice mage said. "If someone is asking for help, aren't we supposed to help them?"

"I understand how you feel, but the master told us to stay and wait for him to return." Erza reminded Grey.

"There are other planets?..." Lucy questioned to herself. "Why weren't we told about this?"

"Why were the connections to other planets cut off?" Wendy, the sky dragon slayer who finally appeared asked.

"I know you all have a lot of questions, but the only ones who have the answers would be the magic council. All we can do, literally, is sit and wait for Master's return." The requip mage said.

"You've been awfully quiet, are you alright Natsu?" Mirajane, who was currently stress cleaning the dishes, asked the fire dragon slayer who was sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Hm? Oh yeah... It's just a lot to take in. To think that there are other dangers in the world-or should I say worlds- that could possibly be even more lethal than dark magic." Natsu had been contemplating on this matter strongly. "But of course," He flashed his genuine smile. "Nothing's too tough for Fairy Tail." Mira responded with a comforting smile.

XXXX

It had been 3 hours. Finally the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail had returned. He hoisted himself up on the bar counters of the guild. He cleared his throat.

"Listen up!" He shouted. "As you may already know, the flashing red sky above us is trying to signal an SOS from another world. I will be personally recruiting those who I find fit for this mission. This mission is in one particular planet that was so supposed to be abandoned." Each member had looked at each other in worry and confusion. "I must warn you, this mission..." Tears began to fill the Master's eyes.

"What is it Gramps?!" Natsu asked in concern, he wondered why the master was starting to tear up.

Makarov took a deep breath, "This mission may cost your lives."

Shocked, the group of mages stayed silent.

"This planet is known for foul beasts that are over 60 feet tall. For some reason they feed on human flesh and lately they have had an increase in intelligence." He paused. "If you do not wish to do this mission, I will not make you. I will work things out with the council."

A voice raised up, "I would give my life up knowing that I saved someone else's." This sparked the want of helping others in the other mages.

Many 'Me too's came about. and had convinced the Master of putting his trust in his children.

"My children, how foolish you are," He began to cry. "But just know how proud I am of you." he smiled. Everyone came together in a family hug. It was quite crushing, but in a loving sort of way.

"Alright then" The older man spoke. "Those who I recruit for this mission will be-"

"Erza"

"Laxus"

"Mirajane"

"Bixlo, Freed, Evergreen"

"Natsu"

"Grey"

"Lucy"

"Juvia"

"Elfman"

"Gajeel" a 'gahee' was heard

"Levy"

and...

"Wendy"

"Before you go, I tell you this: you must not use your magic. You are to blend in with their people, you must also cover up your guild marks." He instructed. "You should leave as soon as possible."

After a few hours of saying good byes and packing, the mages were ready to leave. But before that,

"Erza" Makarov called. "Find a woman by the name of Hanji Zoe, the council members had received word that it was she who launched the SOS." the red headed woman nodded. "You and the rest are to be signed up for the Survey Corps, there you will become familiar with their fighting styles and how they deal with the beasts." He handed her something; a map to Shingeki no Kyogin and a small pocket sized orb. "Use this to contact me. I shall wait for you."

"Yes sir." Erza replied with an addition of a hug. "I will keep this family safe."

She stood up and faced the rest. "Everyone! let's move out." they obeyed.

The master watched his children fade into the susnet. "Good luck, my family. Please, all of you, return home."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Boy, im pooped from writing this. I haven't wrote a story in a while, so bare with me. If you have any helpful tips, please feel free to give me some. I'm sorry that the Fairy Tail's POV wasn't very descriptive, it's more difficult for me to describe FT than it is for me to describe AOT. <strong>

**Each world has a council that is aware of Kluptopia but knowledge about it is kept hush hush. That is why Makarov got information about it and discussed with the other council members about what to do. Who ever launches the SOS signal is made known. In this story, the only planet that helps AOT will obviously be FT.**

**Again thanks for reading. If you have any questions about what is going on, feel free to ask and I will try to answer them the best that I can.**

**TA2**


	2. Into The New and Strange World

**Hello Readers! Here is the next Chapter to Battle Cry. I hope you enjoy it! Another thing, in this story I decided to make the AOT characters a few years older so that they can be around the same age as the FT characters. I believe that this being so will help them relate with each other better. If I get something or some facts wrong, please feel free to politely correct me. I don't know every exact detail of either shows. For this Fanfic, Team Levi will consist of the main characters: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, Christa, and Ymir. And No, no one knows that *SPOILER***

** that Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt are titans yet. So without further ado, Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>FT POV<strong>

It had been 4 hours since they had departed. The red flashing in the sky had finally died down and the sky was now painted a beautiful shade of orange from the sunset that hung low. The members of Fairy Tail recruited for the special mission had brought a few horses and carriages to help carry their supplies and, if they were tired, them. No one had really said a word so far; it seems as if everyone was reflecting on what the master had said to them earlier.

They traveled in line fashion; Erza was in the front of it, since she was the one with the map. By now, mostly everyone was riding a horse or on the back of a carriage. The only ones who were still energetic enough to walk were Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Elfman.

Levy led her horse out of the 'train' and went to walk beside Erza. "Erza-san, how are we supposed to cross worlds? Where are we supposed to cross worlds?" She asked.

Erza lowered the map from her face and looked toward the questioning bookworm. "I'm not entirely sure." she was frustrated. "This map leads us to these strange markings," she handed Levy the map and pointed. "The map ends between these two parallel lines. There's a page note next to it, but it's written in some ancient text.

Levy stared at the said text. With the use of her extreme knowledge of ancient writings and book-smarts, she was able to decipher the script. It said-

FIORE WORLD GATEWAY

"It's some sort of gateway," Levy said. She read further. "How far are we away from the end of this map?" She looked to the red headed woman.

"I'd say about 40 minutes." She replied.

She nodded. "The text says that there's a type of keypad to punch location coordinates in. These coordinates are addresses for individual worlds. Do you happen to know what is the address to...Shingeki Noi,...Kyojeen?," Erza handed Levy a folded note.

"Shingeki No Kyojin. Master gave this to me earlier." she handed Levy a folded paper.

Levy traded the map for the paper. She unfolded it; the paper revealed odd symbols._ Must be the coordinates_ levy thought.

"We must hurry, the sun is setting." Erza interrupted the bookworm's train of thought. "Everyone fasten your pace, we're almost at the portal!" She whipped the reigns of her horse, urging it to speed up. Poor thing had been pulling the woman's 'luggage' all afternoon.

"HYA!"

XXX

"Are we there yet?" Evergreen asked, fanning herself with her feathery fan. She had been riding in one of the carriages.

"You just asked that a minute ago." Bixlo said. He was with her as well as with Freed.

"A lady shouldn't have to be in a carriage for 5 hours!" the impatient woman replied.

"ACTUALLY, it has only been 4 hours and 40 minu-" Freed interjected.

"Shut up Freed." She snapped.

In front of their carriage was Grey whose horse had been pulling them the whole, dang, trip... "Oi Erza! are we there yet?! I'm getting of the nagging hag in the back seat!" Evergreen was flabbergasted. "Also, I can't breathe with this Koala on me." The ice mage hinted at the water mage who somehow ended up sharing his horse. She had been crushing his ribs for a while now.

"Grey-sama..." Her whisper made him shudder. She was having another one of her 'fantasies'.

"Yes." She cracked a smile. "Everyone, halt! We are here!" She stopped her horse and stepped down from it. Everyone got out/up to stretch.

"Hey, if we're here, where is the gate?" Natsu pointed out.

"Flamebrain is right!" Gajeel said (finally given a line). The salmon head glared at him. The iron dragon slayer just replied with his famous gahee. "hey shawty," Gajeel went up to Levy and lazily rested his arm above her head. "You're smart, figure out why there's no gate." He looked around to the forest scenery, trying to see if there was some sort of portal nearby.

Natsu was making his way to his best friend, the celestial mage, but suddenly he ran into something. A timbering Natsu startled Lucy. It didn't make sense because there was nothing there to block his path. Either something invisible was standing there or the fire eater was so _talented_ that he tripped over a flat surface. Probably the later, she thought.

"What the Heck?!" Natsu got up. He extended his arms out in front of him. He waved them up and down, trying to feel where the flat surface he ran into was. "Guys!" he yelled. "There's something here!" He shouted, rubbing his hands against the flat, invisible surface.

"I sense some kind of magic," Freed announced. "I recognize it... it's rune magic."

"Can Freed-sama do anything about it?" Juvia spoke up.

"It's an extremely strong type of rune magic. I may be able to cancel it out for thirty minutes at the most." He replied.

"Please do. We don't have much time." Erza directed.

Freed chanted a spell. Slowly, but surely, his runes began to reveal two 40 foot tall, stone pillars. Each pillar was painted with ancient symbols similar to those on the map.

"Levy,..." Erza looked to the girl still being weighted by a muscular arm of a certain dragon slayer. "Do your thing." The requip mage smiled.

Gajeel took his arm off of the girl. Levy pulled out the folded paper that contained the address from her pocket. She looked at the two giant pillars, she carefully read the scripts written on them. She walked closer to them, still observing the two stone towers.

The bluette observed that the scripts on the pillars were written vertically. Right under the last letter of the left pillar was an awkward blank space. It seemed out of place. When Levy looked closer, she realized that this was the keypad. It really was like a keyboard, there were ancient letters arranged perfectly in horizontal fashion. She looked at the paper then back to the keypad. She pushed the first symbol that looked similar to the first one the note. She continued to do so, completing the address.

When she finished, the tower began to light up.

"Is it open? Erza asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Natsu shouted. He marched forward.

Everyone gasped in shock...

XXX

"HELLO NEW WORLD!" Natsu shouted.

"Um, Natsu?"

"Wait a sec, I'm absorbing the new atmosphere!"

"Natsu-"

"GRAVITY FEELS SO MUCH LIGHTER HERE!"

"NATSU!" Grey punched the over-exaggerating main in the back of the head. "YOUR STILL IN FIORE YOU IDIOT!"

"It didn't work?" Erza said questioningly.

"I don't get it..." Levy checked the keypad. "I punched in the right letters..." She felt slightly discouraged. "Lemme try again."

She punched in the address; the pillars did what they did before, they lit up. For experimentation, Grey walked back to the group through the pillars. Nothing happened.

"Ugh, what is missing?" Levy asked herself.

"Guys, I don't mean to rush, but we're running out of time." Everyone looked to Freed who was still using his magic energy. Everyone saw that it was taking its toll on him.

Erza went to Levy and crouched down the keypad level. "Is it so old that it doesn't function?" Erza questioned frustratingly.

"I don't know..." Levy began to feel just the same as Erza.

The requip mage clenched her teeth. "DARN THIS STUPID THING!" she punched the keypad. Just when she was about to tell everyone to head back to Magnolia, lightning from the sky struck the top of the two pillars. The blue lights that had lit up the two stones had turned golden.

Everyone looked to Laxus, thinking that it was he who had commanded the lightning to come down. His confused face gave everyone the answer that it wasn't the lightning dragon slayer.

Natsu, who had still been standing on the other side of pillars, started to walk back to the group. "Guys, what hap-"

He vanished.

"NATSU!" Wendy shouted in fear. Everyone was baffled.

"Everyone, Hurry!" Erza shouted. "Back on your horses! We're going through!"

The Fairy Tail mages got back on their horses or carriages. With the fierce slap of the reigns, they urged their horses to run rapidly into the portal. Freed went in last since he was the one helping open the gate. By the time all them made it through and disappeared off of Fiore, the portal closed and the view of the pillars faded, blending with the forest.

Little did they know that they had been followed. The mysterious figure had been hiding in the woods, watching them. Not pleased at all, the figure clenched its jaw in fury.

"So it seems that Fairy Tail is going to butt in my plans..."

The figure gave a malicious smile. "If they get in my way, I will get in theirs..." a chuckle came from its lips. "and END them."

XXXXXX

The colorful and bright world known to the FT mages had now turned into more authentic and lush colors. The neon forest that they entered was now more dark in color. It wasn't just the world around them that changed...

"Natsu! Where are you?" Lucy shouted.

"I'm right here, Luce!" The dragon slayer revealed himself behind the distant trees. He made his way towards the others.

"Natsu? is that... you?" Lucy was almost certain that this person wasn't the mage she had feelings for- I mean had a deep connection with. The man she recalls had salmon hair and had more muscle mass. The person in front of her had brown hair and looked more slim and was slightly taller. The only similar trait was the eyes; they were onyx in color.

"Yeah, of course its me, why wouldn't it be?" He walked up to the girl.

"Your hair..." She said. He gave her a confused look. He also noticed that his clothes were slightly loose and skimpy. He pulled a strand of hair from his head. He was shocked to find his usual pinkish hair had turned into a deep shade of brown.

"What the-" He quickly looked at everyone else.

Lucy and Laxus both retained their blonde hair and eye colors. Their body masses changed however; Lucy's outrages and attractive curves had mellowed down and had become more proportioned and as for Laxus, he was still as tall as ever, but his overlarge muscles had become somewhat smaller. Levy's blue hair turned blonde, strangely. Her body didn't change, well not enough for the naked eye to notice. Wendy's hair became brunette and her eyes changed to the color of honey. Just like the bookworm, her body didn't change. Juvia's hair had turned raven black and her hips shrunk in width. The requip mage's scarlet hair changed to the color of copper, either way it still looked beautiful on her. Mirajane's snow white hair turned to ash-blonde and Elman's to a light shade of black. The shape of their bodies had definitely mellowed down. Grey and Evergreen stayed about the same. Gajeel didn't change much, but all his piercings were gone and he had grown eyebrows. Bixlow had a full head of hair and his hair turned into a dark rustic color. Freed's forest green hair became a color in between red and brown.

"Why do we all look so different?" Wendy questioned.

"Maybe since we changed worlds, our appearances changed to fit the forms of the people that live here..." Lucy reasoned.

"That makes sense..." Erza replied. She observed the surrounding area. Strait ahead she saw light that lead out of the forest. "Come on, we need to get out of here and meet a woman by the name of Hanji Zoe. She might have the answers to why this planet called for our help. Everyone, cover your guild marks. We do not want to attract any attention to ourselves."

They began cover their symbols.

Laxus, Gajeel, and Elfman jumped in some of the carriages, Natsu however was reluctant to get in. Erza simply punched the dragon slayer hard enough in the stomach to K.O. him. She through him on her horse like he was another piece of luggage. Once again, the FT mages urged their horses to go fast and head for the city described as being surrounded by massive walls.

XXXX 40 minutes later. XXXX

"THERE IT IS!" Erza yelled as she pointed to the 50 meter high walls. She was glad they were almost there; she didn't know what kind of beasts lived outside of the protection of the walls. She wasn't so sure how she was to fight them if they were to have an encounter.

_THUMP. THUMP._

_"_What was that?" Lucy yelped.

The ground began to shake vigorously. The horses and wagons/carriages had a difficult time keeping balance. The thumping seemed to be getting closer.

Erza looked back toward the forest area that they had just exited, something was causing the nearby trees to timber. Something big was approaching them.

"ASKJKGHELKXCLASO!" a loud screech pierced the wizards' ears.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Natsu yelled pointing at the disfigured humanoid charging toward them.

Panicking, Erza quickly told them the only thing they could do. "EVERYONE RUSH TO THE WALLS"

XXXXXXXX

**AOT POV**

"What another boring day..." Eren sighed as he wrung his mop for the 5th time. Today was the squads day off. Since it is Sunday, Team Levi spent half of the day cleaning the_ entire _survey corps castle. Everything had to be sparkling clean.

"It's so hooooottttt!" Connie complained. He was dusting the shelves. "I'm coming to the point where you dumping that dirty water on me is good enough to cool me down..." he told Eren.

The titan shifter chuckled. "If I did that, the Lance Corporal would kill us for making the room even more_ dirty_."

"Which I don't completely understand." A certain blonde male joined in their little conversation. He was arranging the paperwork on the desk that rested comfortably along the wall. "The grounds are always clean..."

Eren replied with a voice that mimicked the said Captain. "It's not clean until I can see the reflection of your Sh*tty face off of the floor." The three boys bursted into laughter.

"That's right Yeager." All laughter stopped. The faces of the once cheerful boys was now pale. "As a special reward for your _excellent _imitation of myself, I'm going to let the three of you clean this entire castle that it looks like it was built from mirrors." The not-so-amused Lance Corporal Levi had managed to walk by and overhear the conversation. With his final words, he went back to whatever it was that he was going to do.

"Way to go Eren..." Connie sighed.

XXX

Somewhere else in the camp.

"Man, the sun is beating down on us hard..." A brunette with a signature ponytail groaned. "Mikasa, aren't you hot in that scarf?" She asked the Asian girl while lifting some supply crates off of a delivery wagon.

"Not at all. It's a special scarf. I wear it like jewelry." The girl replied.

"But your face is dripping with sweat..." Sasha said. Mikasa blushed with embarrassment. They both laughed it off though.

"Oi, potato girl, aren't you gonna help me here?" A rude implication of 'stop talking and help me' came from the forgotten boy who was helping them lift the heavy crates.

"Horseface," Sasha turned to face him. "_why you gotta be so ruu~uude, don'tcha know I'm human du~ude~"_ She sang. Mikasa started to laugh. "_I'll never be a horse anyway"_

He tried to give his normal jerk face, but failed. He flashed his rarely seen smile as he handed her the next crate.

"Get a room." Annie came over to them. Jean, being the virgin he is, blushed, but no one saw.

"Please, we are just friends." Sasha was oblivious as ever.

Jean 'coughed' "So why are you here Annie?"

"Wow, rude much?" the blonde girl replied.

"I know right?" Sasha agreed, giving the horseface a hard time.

"I mean, aren't you supposed to be working in the stables with Reiner and Bertolt?" Jean clarified.

"Yeah, but I heard some interesting rumors. Apparently we are going to have some new recruits."

"What about these new recruits?" Mikasa asked, stacking a crate neatly on top of others.

"These recruits are getting special training and when they graduate, they're joining Team Levi." Annie finished.

"I wonder why..." Mikasa thought.

"Who knows," Annie hopped off the crate she had been resting on. "We may find out soon." She walked back toward the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Corporal's office.

"That is why we launched the SOS" Hanji finished.

"I see. We are at your service then." The requip mage gave her hand. Hanji took it and shook.

"And what will be your cover story?" A man, known as Erwin Smith, questioned. "We can't have our people in a state of panic knowning that there are different kinds of races from different planets who could be another threat to _our_ humanity."

"I assure you sir, we are not a threat. I just found out earlier today that there are different planets among us. You are lucky enough that we came." Erza said. "As for our cover story, we are from small town in Chlorba that got burned down. We suffer from slight amnesia. We have scars from the burns and are embarrassed by them. Because of this, we cover them." She lifted her shoulder, showing a bandage that covered her guild mark.

"Just for curiosty, what are you really hiding?" Levi spoke up.

Erza stared at him for moment. She untied the wrapping, revealing the colorless guild mark. Instead of looking like a tattoo, which it normally did, it looked like someone had branded her with an iron rod formed in symbol's shape.

"Very well." The stoic man replied.

"Where is the rest of your squad, Miss Scarlet?" Erwin asked.

"They are outside of your camp, Commander."

"I would love to meet them sometime." he smiled.

"Of course sir."

"By the way, how did you find the Survey Corps?"

"When entering the walls, we ran into this man. He saved us from, I believe you call them Titans? I asked if he knew a woman named Hanji Zoe and he lead us here." Erza pointed to Mike who was currently sniffing her and chuckling.

The commander's smile only grew.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, I am once again pooped. I'm sorry that some parts seem choppy. I would keep typing then remember that I forgot to mention some things, so I would go back and squeeze them in somewhere. This is just one of the chapters that nothing really happens but is necessary aha. Thanks for reading! You are fantabulous :D Love y'alls. If you have any questions or tips, leave a comment please :)<strong>


	3. Filler Chap

**Hello Readers! I'm still alive, don't worry :). I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been backed up with school and such. I apologize that the nothing really happened in the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter that contains my attempt to fill you in on what happened. Well,**

**without further ado, Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>FT POV<strong>

The sun was finally setting. The orange beams of the sun painted a warm yet cooling scene. Down to the front of the Survey Corps Castle sat our beloved Fairy Tail mages.

Fear covering their faces, they couldn't move due to the trauma they were trying to get over.

_What was that thing?_

**_*_****Flashback***

The large and loud thumping noises were approaching them fast. Erza, who had been leading the charge towards the Walls, looked back to the forest they had just escaped. The top of the trees swayed fiercely back and forth- whatever it was that was following them was coming closer. But then,

The thumping stopped.

Erza sighed. Her heart began to slow down just as the pace of her horse. It was too soon for the FT mages to relax.

The 60 foot tall, naked Humanoid launched itself forward to them at a horribly fast speed. The beast boldly showed its creepy smile.

"What is that thing?!" Gajeel yelled.

The Titan swung its arms to nearest wagons/carriage, successfully breaking them. Wendy, Laxus, and Mira had violently fell out on the field's green grass. It just as painful as it was. Everyone halted their horses and turned to face their fallen friends. The Titan charged to the three unprotected mages.

Mira and Laxus got up and got ready to fight the Titan. Mira transformed into Satansoul and Laxus was getting charged up. They prepared their stance against the monster that was charging towards them. Just when they were about to clash with the beast, it pulled an unexpected turn and charged toward the weak sky dragon slayer. Mira flew toward Wendy as fast as she could, but it was too late, Wendy was in hands of the Humanoid.

Fear struck the hearts of the mages, but that didn't stop them from charging towards the monster. The beast raised Wendy to it's mouth. It began to stretch its jaws the 180 degrees.

"NOOO!" Wendy cried.

The jaws of the Titan snapped together so hard that it gave a loud clap sound that could be heard throughout the plain. Each wizard's face turned a lifeless shade of white. The raining drops of blood left them in severe shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SLICE

Right before the Titan's teeth could make contact with Wendy's neck, Gajeel used his iron dragon slaying magic and turned his arm into an iron sword. He completely sliced the Titan's arm off, causing it to fall to the ground and drop Wendy. Its blood sprayed out all over them. Luckily, Natsu was there to catch Wendy, who had fell unconscious. The Titan screeched in pain, clutching the remaining ligament that was still attached.

After Laxus and Mira jumped in another wagon and Natsu hauled Wendy up on Lucy's horse, everyone urged their horses to pick up their speed and run to the walls again. Freed boxed the monster with his rune magic to prevent it from chasing them. In result, the Titan flailed and squirmed because it couldn't get free.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived to the Walls. They were left with one problem though, _How are they going to get inside?_

_"_Crud_..." _Laxus muttered. The walls were over 50 meters tall and the way to get inside was blocked by a massive boulder.

"What now?" Lucy asked. There was not much time left, Freed can't use his magic forever.

Erza and Levy scanned the area quickly. There were no signs of possible entries anywhere.

"What are we going to do?!" Levy panicked. She eyed Erza hoping that she would have the solution to their predicament.

Erza quickly thought. No solution was coming through. No, they can't die, at least not now. Not now when they haven't even started their mission. She quickly looked to the fire mage.

"Natsu!" the dragon slayer whipped his head back to the redheaded requip mage. "I want you to make flares. Launch multiple ones into the sky. NOW!" She commanded him while pointing to the orange and clouded sky.

Natsu sucked in as much oxygen as he could, causing his stomach and cheeks to inflate. "Fire..." He continued to breathe in air. "Dragon..." He began to pressurize his air, alot, that way he can launch an extremely luminous flare. Now he began to heat up his mouth to temperature greater than 100 degrees Fahrenheit. "ROAR!" He aimed his face towards the sky and released. Natsu shot up the most brightest fire he had ever created; it was almost blinding.

"It would take a blind idiot to not see that." Gray mumbled trying to shade his eyes from the bright light that was now fading.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Bickslow shouted. Everyone tried to find where seith magic user was. He was holding a trembling Freed who had completely ran out of Magic Energy. Fear had overcame them at a higher level. They all looked to the distance and saw a figure charging to their direction.

Erza looked back at Natsu. "Natsu! AGAIN! LAUNCH ANOTHER FLARE SIGNAL!" The fire mage nodded and began to start again his routine.

"What the heck?" Laxus eyed the beast.

"How is that even possible?" Juvia cried. Her eyes focused to the mid-left of the Titan's body. "The arm... it grew back..."

Gray began to create an icy mist around his hands; he was ready to fight.

"Gray, No!" Erza shouted. The ice mage showed his questioning eye. "We can't get caught using our magic!"

"But Natsu just used-" Gray protested.

"That is the only exception!"

"I hope help is coming soon, that thing is getting closer!" Mira shrieked. She was right, the beast was only a good 5 minutes away.

"Erza..." Laxus was not one to worry, but he was beginning to show little signs of being so. Who could blame him? The thing that just tried eating Wendy was approaching them once again, and, apparently it could regrow its ligaments.

The distance between the Fairy Tail guild members and the Titan was growing shorter by the second.

"ERZA!" Juvia yelled to Erza. (It was more like a begging for them to use their magic).

Just when she was about to give the ok, the requip mage was interrupted by a zipping sound. She looked above and saw 10 men maneuvering through the sky. Was that a guild mark on their backs? She watched them fly over her and head to the beast that practically in front of her. In less than 2 minutes, they had taken the Titan down for good.

"Is it dead?" Mira quietly asked.

The leader of the group jumped off the Titan's body and landed on the ground perfectly. He looked to Erza. "You, are you their leader?" He made his way to her. She hesitantly nodded. "I am Mike Zacharias. I am one of the four squad leaders of the Survey Corps." He stuck a hand out, giving off a friendly gesture (even though his facial expressions was stoic). Erza took it. "You do not need to fear, the Titan has been exterminated."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Now," He said. "What are you all doing outside the Walls? Don't you know that that's practically suicide?" He gave a cold glare to Erza.

She calmly replied, "I need to speak with Hanji, Zoe. I have urgent matters to talk about with her." He gave her a look that told her that he wasn't planning on trusting her. "Look, you saw the sky earlier today?" she quietly snapped, her tone of voice threw him a bit off guard. "I have questions concerning that unnatural thing" she then said more calmly,"Consider me as someone who wants to help humanity." She didn't know how to make him believe her without giving away any information about her or the rest of her nakama.

His attitude suddenly and a bit awkwardly changed.

"Fine." He said. "Follow me." He nodded to his squad, telling them to help the rest get through the wall. "Don't worry, I'll take your friend to the medical camp." He said while looking at Wendy.

"Thank you." Erza said. This man wasn't as bad as she thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was night now, and Erza still hadn't come back and no one has seen Wendy since she was taken to the medical camp. Natsu was starting to worry. He gripped the edge of his cloak. That's right, not only him, but the rest of the guild were given cloaks that were long enough to cover their clothes so that they wouldn't stand out. Being reminded by the fabric, Natsu raised the cloak over his shoulder to reveal his right shoulder covered up with bandage wrappings. They're not supposed to reveal their guild marks.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Lucy lightly shook the water mage.

"Juvia... Juvia can't stop seeing blood..." She began to hyperventilate.

"Juvia! Calm down!" Lucy wrapped her arms around the girl to comfort her. "Sshshshs, it's ok... it's ok. That thing is gone." She comforted.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" She screamed. Tears began to fall down her face. This also caused Lucy to become tearful. Gray moved to sit on the other side of Juvia and he joined the comforting hug.

"Calm down, Juvia." The ice mage said. She nodded, still gasping for air.

Seeing this and his other nakama becoming the same way painfully tugged at Natsu's heart. He couldn't bear to see this so he decided to take a little stroll around the creepy place. He managed to slip away from the others and found some nifty ledges that could help him climb over and into the castle.

"Haha" the fire mage chuckled to himself. Another beautiful and gaceful ninja landing by the one and only Natsu Dragneel. He stood up and looked at his surroundings. He landed near some stables. To the far northeast of him were the stairs to the castle doors and to the east were some type of supply sheds. It was quite dark for him to distinguish the rest of the grounds.

******moving on******

Natsu quickly put his back to the side of the stable; he was trying to blend. *No one in sight* he thought. He made a ridiculous B line through the castle grounds, found a bush, and jumped in it. He heard voices nearby- it's a good thing he found this bush to hide in.

"Ahh man, I'm bushed." A male voice sighed. "My arms are so sore from cleaning the shelves and walls..." He popped his back. "Why did you have to make that stupid impression of Captain Pequeno?"

"Dude, I already told you that I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?!" Another voice jokingly exaggerated.

"It's not fair that Armin lucked his way out of it..." the shorter one complained.

"Hanji's pet..." The taller boy mumbled. "He's like her disciple." The two boys laughed. "Well, I'm happy that he is a great contributor to humanity. It's because of his help, we're getting one step closer to destroying the Titans." His eyes were starting to show a dangerous passion.

"Eren, calm yo-self foo..." The boy rested a hand on Eren's shoulder. The green-eyed boy chuckled at his best friend's awful fake accent.

"Thanks Connie..." He smiled to the 'buzz' head. "Hey, you got the _stuff_?"

"I actually hid it in this bush." Connie pointed to the bush that Natsu was hiding in.

*Crud* Natsu thought. He couldn't run anywhere; there were no near hiding places. He saw the two boys approaching him. *Shoot! I need to do something...* Natsu rotated around in the bush. He felt his foot kick something. He picked up the object. *I know this smell anywhere!* He unraveled the object from the cloth. "It's meat!" he excitingly whispered to himself.

"Man, you have no idea how hard it was to keep it away from Sasha. She was practically sniffing me and giving me a body search." Connie blushed.

"You're welcome." Eren flashed a sly smile and winked to his friend.

Connie groaned in annoyance and reached his hand towards the bush. Instead of feeling the bag the contained the hearty snack, he felt hair. He quickly grabbed the locks with his fingers and yanked upward to reveal who had found their meat stash.

Onyx eyes met his brown ones. Eren gaped.

"What...the... he-"

Natsu quickly grabbed Connie's arm and flipped it, causing Connie to awkwardly bend forward. Natsu threw him to the ground and tried to make a break for it. He totally forgot about the other boy.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eren shouted. He grabbed Natsu by his scarf (it managed to escape the confinements of the cloak). He yanked the dragon slayer back, the scarf coming undone from his neck.

"Give that back" Natsu growled to the Green-eyed boy.

"Give the meat back, then I will." He tried to negotiate.

Natsu didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, he ate it, and it was OH SO good...

Eren felt the scarf, it was like silk. He wondered how the boy in front of him got his hands on something that only suited an aristocrat. *Probably stole it, just like the meat* he thought.

Their staredown was interrupted by Connie shoving Eren into Natsu and hiding the three of them into the stables.

"Crap! Squad Leader Mike is coming!" The boy feared of being caught because they aren't supposed to be out of their quarters this time of night. If they were caught, they were in a heap of trouble.

*Into the Stables*

"Whew, that was close" Connie sighed.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing on Survey Corps grounds?" Eren instantly began to interrogate Natsu.

"And why would I tell you that?" Natsu smirked. Eren flashed the scarf that was not around Natsu's neck. His smile dropped. "Fine. My name is Natsu. I'm here because I was ordered to be here." He yanked his scarf from Eren's grasp. "I don't have your meat because I ate it. Sorry..."

"No you're not..."Connie tearfully mumbled to himself. It took him two whole days to hide that from Sasha-that's a lot of work! It was good meat, very good meat.

Eren could feel Connie sulk behind his back. He felt his pain. "Why were you ordered to come here?"

"My superior would kill me if I told you." Natsu could feel the wrath of Erza, it made him shudder.

"That is correct." A voice from spoke up. The three boys looked to the entry of the stables. There stood the redheaded superior Natsu was talking about. Next to her was Squad Leader Levi.

"Crud..." The three of them said in unison.

After a good 10 minutes of disciplinary beating for sneaking around and staying out passed curview, Erza gathered the rest of the Fairy Tail mages inside the Castle grounds. They were introduced to Squad Leader Levi, Eren, and Connie.

"I understand that you all have had a long day, but get some rest. Tomorrow you start training." The short statured heichou said before turning on his heels and disappearing into the dark night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pooped! haha whew... ok I hope this chapter is ok with you guys. I find myself always typing chapters at night and by the time I come to the end of it, I loose steam. I need to find better typing schedules lol. Ok so Sasha's body search is the kind of search you would expect security to do if you wore metal during a metal detector scan, Ya pervs... I hope my chapters are ok. If you have any advice please don't be shy! Until next time my faithful readers! P.S. sorry this chapter is short!<strong>

**TA2 **


End file.
